El caballero de la Brillante Armadura
by Solin Staly
Summary: cada vez que la salva de un destino terrible y cruel, cada vez que sus ojos la observan... Lin piensa que es un caballero como los de los cuentos de su madre.  debilidad, eso es lo que pasa por la mente de ese demonio. cometio el error desu padre...


Dedicado para Jacob [Ryuu Amakusa]. Esto es por el poema, en verdad gracias.

Todo es propiedad De Rumiko Takahashi.

"el caballero de la brillante armadura". :

La noche se acía cada vez más profunda y oscura, y aunque era hermoso y relajante su manto negro cubría casi por completo los alrededores. La luna brillaba sin embargo, majestuosa sobre las copas de los árboles despidiendo un fulgor casi enceguecedor. Todo estaba calmado en aquel bosque. Lo único que se oía eran los crugidos de ramas al ser pisadas, signo inequívoco de que alguien se encontraba merodeando por aquellos parajes indómitos.

-Creo que pasaremos la noche aquí.-Cortó la silenciosa atmósfera una voz ronca y profunda. Los ruidos cesaron casi al instante.

-¿está seguro, amo?.-Preguntó una voz empalagosa. Acto seguido, una pequeña niña descendió ágilmente de un dragón que poseía dos cabezas.-Cuidado, niña loca...-refunfuñó la voz cuando, por axidente la pequeña pisó el pie del youkai.

-Lo siento, ¡señor Jaken!-La niña de cabellos negros se sintió profundamente acongojada mientras bajaba la cabeza en un acto sumiso. Estaba allí, muriendo de frío y casi sin comida junto a dos demonios. Era increíble para cualquier humano, todos, de seguro dirían que la muchacha estaba loca por relacionarse con seres de tanta peligrosidad. Pero Lin podía afirmar que el señor Jaken no era peligroso. Si algo cascarrabias y muy hiriente, pero no era un mal Youkay, todo lo contrario. Mientras que, el amo Sesshomaru era un buen demonio, demasiado inteligente. Lo poco que hablaba lo decía con determinación y una voz tan fría como las expresiones de su cara. Eran lo único que le quedaba en la vida luego de que aquellos bandidos asesinaran a toda su familia.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, entonces!.-Jaken estaba totalmente furioso pero la niña bajó nuevamente la cabeza, lo que significaba que había entendido las órdenes de su superior.

-En verdad, señor, lo..-comenzó la pequeña sin ganas de pelear. Conocía lo suficiente al señor Jaken y por esa razón no deseaba que las relaciones fueran hostiles.

-¡Eres una molestia, niña loc...!.-

-cállate.-la voz del amo era fría y casi sin sentimientos, sus ojos trasmitían un brillo especial. Ambos bajaron la mirada, incapaces de sostenérsela por un segundo más.

-Disculpe, señor...-Sesshomaru lo silenció casi de inmediato señalando una cueba bajo la tierra. Jaken, que era especialista en esas cosas se agachó para inspeccionarla, a pesar de la densa oscuridad. El youkai de mayor altura se quedó junto a la pequeña niña, mirándola de soslayo. Sus labios eran de color rosa claro, y estaban curvados en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Los ojos de la niña permanecían abiertos, escudriñando el firmamento con aire abstraído pero alerta, como si pudiera sentir a Naraku en el ambiente –cosa imposible, ya que era una miserable humana- el cuerpo de la niña temblaba ligeramente por el frío y sus cabellos caían con libertad por su espalda, hasta la estrecha cintura. Era un cuadro casi macabro. Él, un youkai de considerable altura y poder junto a ella, una débil e indefensa humana incapaz de valerse por si misma.

-No hay nada, amo.-La voz de Jaken sonaba amortiguada por la distancia, por el hecho de encontrarse dentro de la cueva.-La dejaron abandonada una manada de lobos...-

-Bien, es seguro entrar, Lin.-Dijo Sesshomaru agachándose con lentitud y suavidad para introducirse en la pequeña abertura sin problemas. Le costó un poco debido a tenseiga que se encontraba en su cintura y al grosor de su armadura, pero al final su cabellera se perdió de vista. La pequeña Lin sonrió nuevamente, con la inocencia en cada poro de su piel antes de hacer lo propio.

El descenso fue abrupto y doloroso, en parte porque las rocas se incrustaron en sus ropajes, arañando la piel de la humana. Terminó cayendo inevitablemente –con más fuerza de la que le hubiese gustado- sobre algo blando, cálido y recomfortante. Cerró los ojos complacida por una fracción de segundo, antes de percatarse de que había aterrizado sobre el amo Sesshomaru. Se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pensando que no le pudo haber pasado algo más bochornoso. Trató desesperadamente de ver en la oscuridad, pero no lo lograba. Era esas veces, cuando sucedían cosas como esas cuando deseaba ser una demonio, al menos un Hanyou para tener esas habilidades de las que tanto ostentaban sus amos.

-quédate aquí.-Dijo el Youkai de mayor estatura con frialdad, luego de soltar un breve quejido por la brusca caída de la pequeña que le había tomado por sorpresa. No quedaba más espacio en la pequeña caverna, debido a que Jaken estaba estirado en un rincón y el resto de lugar lo ocupaba él y sus piernas. La niña parecía acongojada y algo avergonzada por el hecho, pero luego esas emociones quedaron disueltas. Sonrió notablemente, su blanca dentadura contrastando con esa impenetrable oscuridad y luego apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para descansar. De seguro, para una humana el viaje debió haber sido agotador.

-¿Le ha gustado el día de hoy, señor Seshomaru?.-Preguntó, como todas las noches. Esa era la pequeña tortura del demonio. Cada noches hablar de la larga jornada que había transcurrido para que el cerebro infantil de Lin encontrara descanso. El Youkai era incapaz de comprender que a su protegida las pesadillas la inundaban y que a veces, tirado en el suelo lograba ver los cadáveres de su familia. No lo podía saber, ya que al joven no le importaba nada... y nadie.

-A sido... estresante, creo.-respondió mirándola a la cara. Su pelo olía a bambú recién cortado, nunca se había percatado de aquél detalle. sin prestarle mayor importancia, continuó.-Creo que lo de los demonios lobo estuvo bien.-pudo ver como las megillas de Lin cambiaban de color, tornándose de rojo intenso.

-¡Oh, si!. ¡Los lobos estuvieron bien!. ¿no es cierto, Lin?.-Dijo burlonamente Jaken desde su improvisado lecho. Seshomaru frunció el entrecejo contrariado. Normalmente su sirviente nunca tomaba parte de sus terapias y siempre se mantenía en un osco silencio. Además estaba el hecho de que al Youkai nunca le importaba demasiado qué ocultaban Lin y Jaken, mas ahora estaba totalmente curioso.

-¿a qué te refieres, Jaken?.-Preguntó sin parpadear mirando al pequeño demonio verde. Este sonrió misteriosamente, pero ante la mirada de su amo –que no dejaba réplica- decidió hablar.

-Se trata del macho alfa, ya sabe... ese tal Koga.-el pequeño hablaba con desprecio, como si aquello no le importara en lo más mínimo.-Resulta que encontré a Lin mirándole como una humana enamorada.-

-Es una humana, Jaken.-el mayor hablaba con el mismo tono despectivo. Si, era una humana repulsiva, capaz de matarle en cuanto diera la vuelta. Indigna de respeto, que tal vez se fuera con el líder de los Youkais lobo en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños mientras la pequeña se removía buscando la comodidad y el calor en el regazo de su señor.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Koga…-Dijo con voz soñolienta y los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en los ojos azules del youkai. Era demasiado lindo, pero en cierta forma, de alguna manera, enemigo de su señor y, por consiguiente, suyo.

-¿Quieres irte con él?.-Musitó el demonio sin un rastro de emoción en sus palabras. Lin se estremeció y giró la cabeza sonriendo.

-No, ¿Cómo piensa usted eso?.-Dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas aunque sus labios seguían curvados. La niña sabía que el señor no la quería, que tal vez para él sólo era una carga... y eso le dolía, ya que para ella era mucho más que eso. Era su compañero, su amigo, su padre, algo indescriptible, Seshomaru era su mundo.

-Olvídalo, era una sugerencia. Sabes que eres libre...-Dijo rozando con su aliento la frente de la pequeña. Ella sonrió, recordando las veces en que su señor la había salvado. Incluso había dejado ir a Naraku, -un Hanyou demente con sed de poder y venganza- con tal de verla viva. ¿y la creía capaz de dejarlo?. No, ella no lo haría, no podría irse ni con los humanos, con algún Hanyou o Yokai que no fuera él, quien permanecía bajo suyo, moviendo su pecho lentamente por la respiración. La niña extendió su mano, nunca había hecho aquello, sin embargo lo necesitaba, deseaba ver qué tan sensible era su amo, si tal bez su piel era tan fría como su carácter...

Y su pálido y solitario dedo llegó hasta su objetivo, la megilla de aquel temible ser, ese aristocrático que en ese momento dormía en una cueva para atrapar a Naraku. Estaba caliente, su piel no era como sus sentimientos. El hombre le tomó la mano y volvió a dejarla donde estaba, rodeándolo.

¿Qué era eso?. No, estaba manchado, esa niña lo había tocado con sus pequeñas manos, a él, a un Yokai. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al pensarlo, al sentin sus manos frías en su megilla, en un amago de caricia. ¡Una caricia a él!. ¿Qué carajo pasaba?. Si, sabía que su protegida era extraña, Jaken se lo vivía recordando; mas... nunca había llegado tan lejos antes. Y no pudo soportarlo, se estaba comportando de manera totalmente extraña quiso que se durmiera, necesitaba salir, correr, hacer lo que sus malditas piernas le permitieran.

Sin embargo permaneció con su frialdad habitual, fingiendo que nada le pasaba. La pequeña poco a poco cayó rendida al sueño, sin seguir hablando. Sus ojos cerrados le daban un aspecto angelical, sus manos se movían lentamente por su pecho.

-pst... Jaken.-susurró el youkai, asegurándose de que su protegida dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. El demonio verde abrió los ojos inyectados en sangre, mientras se incorporaba con rapidez. Sabía lo que su amo intentaba hacer... iba a ir tras Naraku transformado en el perro tan temible. Y claro, él debería hacer de niñero una vez más. Era agradable cuando la muchacha dormía.

-Señor...-Musitó el ser, acercándose cuanto pudo al príncipe.-¿Ya se va?.-En su tono había una clara nota de tristeza. No deseaba dejar a su amo marchar, le prometió acompañarlo por siempre, y siempre.

-Volveré al amanecer. Siento su maldito aroma... ese bastardo...-susurró Seshomaru, incorporándose con lentitud y suavidad para no despertar a la nena que se encontraba en un estado de dulce inconsciencia.-Ven.-

Jaken obedeció sin chistar, pero con una serie de pensamientos homicidas cuando su jefe puso el brazo de Lin rodeándolo. Frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos, con una mano apretando el báculo de dos cabezas. El pequeño Youkai era consciente de todo cuanto el señor estimaba a esa niña humana, pero que no le pidiera que él también lo hiciera. No, Merlín santo. Jaken seguía siendo un demonio y los humanos, sus enemigos. No entendía bien por qué Seshomaru seguía conservándola.

-Así me gusta, siempre alerta.-Dijo antes de salir al gélido exterior. A pesar de ser un demonio completo –no como el híbrido de su hermano- el aire se le solidificó en los pulmones, impidiéndole casi respirar. El calor del cuerpo de Lin aún estaba marcado en su pecho, todavía sentía ese ligero peso en su regazo y el olor a bambú recién cortado. Gruñendo algo que sonaba como a –malditos humanos- echó a correr a toda velosidad. Consideró por un instante la posibilidad de transformarse en Yako, su verdadera apariencia daiYokai, pero en verdad Naraku no lo merecía. Un maldito y miserable Hanyou no tendría el honor de verlo en su máximo esplendor si con su forma humana podria matarle. Era un verdadero derroche de poder. Seshomaru era de hielo, mientras que Yako, de fuego.

Corrió toda la noche sin descanso, siguiendo el aroma de Naraku. Esa mezcla putrefacta a sangre e incectos que tanto le desagradaba. Ese ser poco a poco comenzó a ganarse su odio. Antes lo que sentía por él era una total indiferencia, casi lástima por esa aberración. Mas cuando se dio cuenta que deseaba hacerle daño –cuando secuestró a Lin, precisamente- una llama de fuego se apoderó de su cabeza. Nadie le acía daño y vivía para contarlo. Pronto lo encontraría, lo vencería y la perla de shikon sería toda suya. La tierra pasaba velozmente ante sus ojos, sentía más que veía como los paisajes cambiaban de colores, de formas. Enceguecido por el olfato y la sed de sangre, Seshomaru sintió un escurridizo rayo anaranjado en sus ojos abiertos. Temblando ligeramente por la ira se detuvo con brusquedad, olfateando y observando con cautela.

Nada.

El sol se asomaba por la montaña con timidez, como temiendo importunar la cacería de aquél Youkai. Un recuerdo lejano le hizo desistir, algo le decía que por hoy había terminado. La cara de Lin y el rostro de Jaken se aparecieron ante sus ojos lentamente, y supo que debía volver. Por ellos, porque tal vez le esperaban preocupados. No era que le importaba demasiado, pues su deseo por la perla de Shikon era mucho mas sagrado. Era que... simplemente en ese momento le habían dado ganas de volver. No había nada que lo uniera a esos dos inútiles.

Corrió desandando lo andado, retrocediendo lo abanzado; la perla de Shikon podía esperar, al menos unas horas. En el fondo de la cueva, sus compañeros de viaje dormían profundamente. Seshomaru se paró frente a ella, desenfundando a Tenseiga con una agilidad asombrosa. Jaken se puso en guardia y, levantándose, fue al encuentro de su señor.

-¿Qué hay, amo?.-preguntó con cautela mientras temblaba débilmente por el aire matutino. Seshomaru negó con la cabeza decepcionado, y para su sirviente fue todo lo que necesitaba. Frunció la boca y se acercó a Ah-Un, que esperaba con paciencia que su amo requiriera sus servicios.

-Despierta a Lin.-Dijo a nadie en particular mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos. El pequeño Youkai le hizo caso sin chistar. Pocos segundos después una Lin soñolienta, pero con una gran sonrisa hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Ya nos vamos, señor Seshomaru?.-su voz sonaba alegre, como todos los días. El youkai volvió a asentir con la cabeza y la niña saltó de alegría antes de escabullirse, diciendo alegremente.-¡Voy a buscar algo, espere un momento!.-

-Síguela.-ordenó Seshomaru fríamente a su sirviente. Este recorrió un corto trecho, buscando a la pequeña humana por los árboles. Si había que destacar algo de Lin era su tremendo entusiasmo para hacer las cosas. Y aunque a Jaken le disgustara reconocerlo, también su sentido del humor.

La encontró subiendo lentamente a un árbol de poca altura con la mano estirada. Lin, con sus 8 primaveras era una humana muy lista, pero algo débil e indefensa. El youkai rio sonoramente cuando la pequeña cayó al duro suelo de rocas y tierra, golpeándose sonoramente.

-¡se... señor Jaken!.-casi gritó asustada al verlo parado frente a ella.-No sabía que estaba aquí...-

-Yo tampoco sabía que debía seguir a una niña loca y para colmo, humana.-dijo el youkai acercándose al jefe que se encontraba arreglando la silla de montura para que Lin pudiera cabalgar con tranquilidad.

-¡Mire, señor Seshomaru!. ¿Le gusta?.-La niña señalaba una florcita rosa acomodada en sus negros cabellos. Era graciosa y muy bella, y las megillas de Lin bien sabían acompañar tal hermosura.-¿Se me ve bonita, no?.-preguntó algo ruborizada mirando los ojos de su acompañante. El youkai permaneció serio sin cambiar la expresión y la niña, avergonzada bajó la vista.

-Yo lo único bello que veo es la flor-Dijo Jaken con sorna y lanzando una mirada de profundo desprecio a la niña. Ella sólo asintió, acongojada.

-Jaken, déjala ya.-Sesshomaru estaba con esa voz seria y tranquila, mostrando una mueca imperceptible mueca de disgusto. Amo y señor se miraron intensamente mientras Lin luchaba por montar a Ah-un sin caerse en el intento. Jaken combatía por no reír ante la cómica situación en que la humana estaba. El daiyokai, sin variar en la expresión levantó a la niña para sentarla cómodamente en el dragón.

Lin sentía mucha curiosidad. Había visto como Koga miraba a la amiga del medio hermano de Sesshomaru, Kagome, y se preguntó si alguna vez un yokai podría mirarla de esa forma. La flor era bonita, pero no entendía por que Jaken y Sesshomaru se resistían a su hechizo. En un cuento que una vez le relató su madre, la doncella enamoraba de esa forma al caballero. Adornando su pelo con una rosa. El hombre soltaba entonces su armadura y la máscara de hielo que lo ocultaba para besarla apasionadamente. Kagome era bella y estaba predestinada a ser esa doncella...

-¡Lin!. ¿Qué te pasa?. ¡El señor te habla!.-Dijo Jaken enfadado arrancándola de sus elucubraciones. La pequeña volteó la cabeza y la flor se deslizó de su pelo. Antes de caer al suelo, la mano de su señor la atrapó.

-¿La vas a querer?.-preguntó Sesshomaru con los ojos entrecerrados mientras extendía la mano delicadamente. La niña, antes de aceptarla fijó la vista en su interlocutor. Observó su cara pálida y de apariencia suave, la media luna azul morado de su frente, las franjas de color violeta de sus megillas y sus ojos. Su cabellera larga y sedosa, sus garras en extremo filosas, su cuerpo bien formado. Esa altura suya, sus brazos, su espada en el cinturón, su atuendo de soldado. El quimono blanco, la armadura con púas y donde aNo se le escaparon detalles al escrutinio de Lin. En un segundo, recordó todo lo que ese hombre habia hecho por ella, las incontables veces que la había salvado. Y aunque sabía que era por su orgullo mas que por ella, no pudo evitar sentirse acalorada. Para ese guapo youkai era importante.

Él seguía allí, impasible; no llevaba prisa, podría quedarse todo el dia mirando el rostro de la pequeña si lo deseaba. Sus ojos chocolate lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, el youkai pudo darse cuenta de aquello. La mirada de la pequeña humana mostraba algo indescifrable, parecido a la admiración, pero también, al deseo. Un deseo inocente, infantil, pero eso no quitaba que fuera deseo al fin y al cabo. Genial. No le bastaba con todos los demonios que esperaban un toque de sus labios, un mordisco de su boca, el roce impetuoso de su piel y él los rechazaba, si no que ahora su protegida, una vil y sucia inmortal lo deseaba también. Se rio ante aquello. Era ridículo, fuera de todo sentido, de toda razón, no tenía ni pizca de lógica. Sin embargo, sin embargo...

-Amo Sesshomaru, Lin le está hablando...-Dijo Jaken, contrariado por el repentino enajenamiento de sus compañeros. Se alejó un poco mmeneando la cabeza en señal de negación y con disimulo comenzó a escribir en tierra.

El youkai dio un bote al ver a la niña haciéndole ceñas con una de sus pequeñas, frágiles e inocentes manos de humana. Ella... estaba sonriendo, como siempre. Le alegraba la vida. Era su seguidora, inferior a él pero lo hacía y eso lo desconcentraba. ¿Qué sería de sus viajes sin ella?. Probablemente no estaría vivo, tal vez...

Sólo era eso. Una humana, su seguidora y tal vez si ella no estuviera a su lado, él se habría hecho con la perla de Shikon. Aún así agradecía tenerla con vida, junto a él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y seguía cada una de sus expresiones. Y pensó... en su padre. Su padre y esa sucia humana, con la que tuvo a ese bastardo de Inuyasha. Lo odiaba por aquello, siempre lo hizo. No podía concebir el hecho de que se rebajara por tal inmortal, que estaba predestinada a yacer bajo sus pies. Nunca pudo comprender ese "la amo" que el hombre le dijo, pero ahora sí... desde que tuvo que bajar al inframundo a buscarla. Luego de que Tenseiga no pudiera revivirla. Entendía la desesperación de Inu No Taisho al verse sin la humana, lo entendía porque, teniendo todo el poder de los de su raza no podría volver a verla. Tampoco a escuchar su infantil risita, mucho menos esas charlas por las noches. Sesshomaru sabía lo que era sucumbir ante los encantos de una humana. Sucia, inferior, contaminada, pero una tierna y dulce criatura. Blanca. Inmaculada. Terriblemente cautivante. Caóticamente hermosa.

-Gracias, señor. No me di cuenta que se me había caído...-Dijo la niña tomando la flor delicadamente de la mano del demonio. Sintió una corriente de electricidad cuando sus dedos se rozaron. Los recuerdos golpeaban su inocente mentecita. El como la salvó de los lobos, de Naraku, de la muerte y tantas otras absurdas veces. Cuando los hombres deseaban llevarla con los humanos, Sesshomaru permitió que se quedara junto a él... y Lin sabía que no iba a estar mejor en ninguna otra parte. siempre lo vio como un demonio protector ,y ciertamente les temía a los de su especie. Por eso cuando alguien la atacaba, cuando la secuestraban, o cuando los sueños se hacían insoportables ella gritaba su nombre, que era mágico, una especie de talismán protector. Y en sus sueños, en la realidad, donde fuera, el Youkai de quimono blanco y armadura desenfundaba a tesaiga para salvar a la pequeña debilucha.

Y ella, al acabar en sus brazos se quedaba con la ganas de ver ese final de cuento que tantas veces escuchó repetir a su madre. El caballero de la brillante armadura tomó el rostro de la dulce doncella en sus manos, y sellando sus labios le juró no alejarse de el hasta que la muerte los separara...

Aquello nunca pasaba, nunca pasaría; porque luego de aquellas proezas la muchacha cerraba los ojos, y una caricia débil por parte del Youkai la hacía pensar que el beso nunca llegaría, porque ella no era una doncella, era un porre y triste humana que vagaba en el mundo en bsuca de amor. Él estaba lejos de ser el caballero de brillante armadura. Era un monstruo, un youkai.

-Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, no creo que tenga tiempo de recogerla cuando se te caiga.-Dijo Sesshomaru, rompiendo el contacto visual y pensando en todo lo que había. Amaba a Lin, por eso mandó al carajo el poder de la maldita espada. Hizo algo totalmente fuera de lugar, pero no podría haber hecho algo mejor. Hizo una seña con la cabeza a sus seguidores para que siguieran su camino, mientras el corazón le daba un apresurado vuelco al ver que la muchacha se humedecía los labios con total inocencia. Tal vez querría agua, tal vez irritado tendría que detenerse para buscarle algo que pudiera comer. Así eran los malditos humanos, tan débiles y predecibles. Con todo, la quería y habia caído tan bajo como su padre. Pero él sabría disimularlo, no por nada era un soldado, un youkai. La salvaría de cuanto demonio la secuestrara, la cuidaría y protegería con entrega, la haría dormir con la misma adoración ferborosa. Pero nunca diría nada, porque era hielo, tan impenetrable como un caballero de brillante armadura.

Fin del fic.

Snif... snif... snif...

¿vientos cortantes? ¿flechas sagradas? Hiraicotzus?


End file.
